


The ABC's of Arthur Fleck

by DaIncredibleGG



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Arthur, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaIncredibleGG/pseuds/DaIncredibleGG
Summary: An NSFW Alphabet for Arthur/Joker to get me in the mood to write something longer. Also ontumblr.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The ABC's of Arthur Fleck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all. I been out here for weeks tryna plot out a longer fic and maybe some holiday themed one-shots but, but thanks to you degenerates, all I have are horny thoughts. So since it’s the holidays (and also to get me in the mood to get back to my poetic prose/noir-ass writing self), I figured I’d give y’all a little gift as kinda a thanks/payback. The fic writing community for this movie is, on the whole, really fuckin talented, and I been around the block more than a few times, so that’s saying something. And y’all inspire me daily to try and get back on the ol’ fic horse with how incredible you guys’s stuff has been. So this is for y’all just as much as it is for me to just... get my jimmies out. 
> 
> Happy Clown-fucking, and Merry Christmas, you filthy animals ;)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
Aftercare kinda varies for Artie. Yeah there’s a part of him in the back of his head that says “I should take care of them. Clean them up. Run a bath for them. Get them a glass of water. Whatever they need”, but on the other hand he can’t bear to let you go. All he wants is to keep you close. To feel you. So close in fact that he’ll stay inside you long after he’s softened- as long as he can before his own intrusive thoughts tell him he’s being weird about it, forcing him to pull out. But he hopes, secretly, even if he isn’t so battered from the day that he has the energy to do all he can after sharing such incredible bliss with you, that at the end of it all you’ll simply reach for him, pulling him into you, and lie down with him. Because it’s not so often he ever truly feels content in his life- but whenever you reach out for him, wanting him with you as deeply as he wants to just be with you? This is when he feels truly alive.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
He’s always had a thing for thighs. Both his and other people’s. He feels he’s not much to look at... sinew-y limbs, sunken face and all, but of all the intimate, romantic gestures he’s felt from you, none is more exhilarating, nor less open to interpretation than the gentle caress of a hand on a thigh. No one touches him there. He’s never felt touched there. And he never feels more empowered to really be a man for you - your man - than placing your hand on his knee, dancing your fingertips slowly up and inward.

That being said, to him, nothing beats the intimacy of his hands on your cheeks. Maybe it’s the old-fashioned romantic in him, but to feel your soft face in his hands grounds him, keeps him focused on you- only you. World out of your embrace be damned. And to feel- really feel your smile in his hands as he holds you and kisses you is the most loved he’s ever felt in his entire fucking life.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
He’s not shy about any kind of cum-play. He doesn’t mind the way he tastes- he’s always had a strong impulse to hide his sexuality over the years (not to mention it’s long been reduced due to his medication), and he’s been curious enough to taste and eventually swallow all of his own essence plenty of times over the years to reduce questions about piles of strange tissues and stained sheets.

But his favorite? Eating you out after spending himself inside you. He loves watching himself drip from you- a startling white against your pink folds. He can’t help himself but to lap you up, swirling his tongue around your clit and mixing your wetness with with his seed as carefully as folding whipped egg whites into a sweet cake batter, savoring the taste of the both of you together- only to make you come again. For him, that’s sheer bliss.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
Artie’s stolen your panties.

If it’s possible he had the opportunity, he’s probably had them since before you started a relationship. It’s weird. He knows that. He’s embarrassed AS ALL HELL about it especially if you or anyone else finds out about it. But he loves this one little piece of you he has- distinctly you. Gets him out of his own head for a while, and it comforts him. He’s brought them to work before and has been VERY careful about hiding them from the guys-especially Randall (who he figures is probably on the more genuinely misogynistic end of things- as far as his sexual tastes go). But he’ll keep them in his pocket. Run his thumb over the fabric for a bit of stimulation if he’s feeling particularly depressed or anxious. Tries to sneak a whiff whenever he’s on break. It reminds him that the end of his day is fast approaching. Gets him excited to finally go home-back to you.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Before you, Artie was a virgin. But virginity is no indication of how deeply he’s thought about what he’d do if or when someone decided they wanted him back. What he feels when he’s with you- your wet heat around his cock, your cum dripping from his chin as he lovingly tastes you, how good it sounds to hear his name spoken with love, to moan your name in return- these things end up being exactly what he imagined, and that’s where it counts the most.

So sure, your first times are a bit fumbling. He’ll cum prematurely as you stroke him, and he’ll be a little inconsistent when he touches you- stalling your orgasm a few times unintentionally. There will be a whole slew of unfamiliar things that wouldn’t have occurred to him. About your body and how you experience pleasure.

But he listens. And he watches. And he learns. In no time, he’s playing you like a prodigy.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**  
Arthur isn’t particularly picky about positions. He doesn’t really even think he has a favorite. As long as he can look at your blushing, smiling face, or kiss whatever little bit of skin he can get his mouth on, or hold you close as he drives himself deep into you, he’s a happy man.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**  
A lot of the time, the act is a bit of a somber affair. Even after a good day he’s usually dead tired just from a long commute home alone, and all he wants is to sink into your touch. To slip away inside you and come down from the oppressive melancholy of the city outside. However once the endorphins get pumping, and he hears you coo his name loud enough to push one of his angrier neighbors to bang on their walls to tell you to shut up- he can’t help but smile-really smile. Round 2′s are almost always filled with dirty jokes, the kind that would make a sinner sweat. He’ll even run up to get his journal and keep it nearby so he can write them all down (because whatever makes you laugh is an absolute MUST for his routine). He can get downright playful. Tickling you in the spots only he knows and smiling as he nuzzles into your shoulder. You may have joked once or twice before that

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
Artie’s got a pretty thicc bush, y’all.

It’s just as dark and curly as the hair on his head, and he loves to press your nose into it whenever you go down on him. If he gets signals from you that it’s a bit too much, he’ll give it a trim- the man is nothing if not wanting to look his absolute best for you), but otherwise he’s au-naturale.

Oh, yeah, and when he dyes the rest of his hair? He squirts a little of that bottle down below too. You know, as you do during a mental breakdown. For fun.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
Arthur’s a bit of an old soul. He adores the old ways of romance- the kind from the black and white films he’d watched as a kid. Where the men look deeply into the eyes of the woman they love, so exposed and trusting and genuine, and pull them close, with kisses so tender and gentle you almost melt just watching them do it. He almost envies those women, on the receiving end of such passion. No one has ever felt that kind of love for him.

He’s wanted to do that. The second he met you. He wanted to be that kind of man for you. The kind that will hold you both together when you kiss, as though he’s trying to give as much of his very soul to you as he can in the process, just to keep you both steady.

But at first, it’s not like that.

At first, he’s shy and his leg bounces agonizingly under your gaze. He wrings his hands and itches for a cigarette with every touch. Every time you say his name with a gentle hand on his wrist he crumbles- such a loss for terrible affection that he even has fits sometimes. Even when he makes love to you- and it saddens him to feel... just so foolish. So disappointing when you could have- when you deserve no less than a real Humphrey Bogart in your life, only to find him in your bed.

But then, impossibly, you stay with him. Through all the fits and the shakes and the threatening snot and tears from it all, you’re still there. A hand on his back rubbing slowly, cooing him through his involuntary interruption, and he realizes that he has exactly what he wanted.

And sometimes, that’s enough to keep it all at bay just for a second. Just so he can straighten his back, and pull you into him by the waist. To kiss you like they do in the old movies and feel the reaction from you- the kind that really makes him feel like he’s one of the better men in disguise to all- all but you.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**  
Even while he’s with you, despite knowing that you’re more often than not altogether happy to tend to all needs with him, Arthur finds he touches himself just as much as he did before. Though, albeit, that in and of itself wasn’t all that much. The medications have always fucked with his sex drive, and he’s asked about alternatives but some of the others might conflict with them more than the ones he’s already on, so he can’t really do much about it. Still, he enjoys the sensation of his own hand. Don’t get him wrong- he loves being intimate with you, but he likes this little intimacy he has with himself too. His own hand is about as good of an old lover as it gets. He knows all of the tricks- the way he palms the front of his shaft, cock twitching like it was its own little life form in his hands. Swiping the pre-cum from his tip to moisten his hand, threatening a smooth glide. He waits until the head of his cock is threatening to practically rip open his briefs before he pushes his underwear down and wraps his hand fully around himself, stroking all the way from his base to the tip. And as he loses himself to how good his own hand feels around him, slowly pulling him towards a sweet end, all he can think about is you, watching him. It’s all he wants really, one day for you to come home and to see him- watch him tug his cock freely, but to say nothing. To just watch, and listen when he moans your name- eyes closed. He’ll cum for that, hoping one day that he sees you licking up what’s left of him afterward.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
Praise is number one. Of all the things that turns him on it’s hearing- just for fucking once- that he’s good at something. That he’s good at making you so wet he can see the stain in your panties when he finally gains permission to pull them off you. That he’s so sweet just for getting hard for you, for lasting just a few more pumps longer than last time you touched him. That he did so well just doing what he wanted to do- filling you and your hot cunt with all the cum he has to give. Nothing’s better.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**  
Artie tries to keep things in the bedroom as much as possible.

No, really. He does...

But the couch... it’s one of the only spaces in the apartment that has always well and truly felt like his own. And he’s too fond of having you there. Despite all the comfort a bed always brings, he has so many good memories, especially from when it was honestly the only option. He maybe even misses those early days of your relationship- him kneeling down before you and spreading your legs to kiss your thighs, going further in. Your nipples brushing against what little, thin chest hair he has as you ride him, loud and wet, praying to whatever holy heaven above that Singing in the Rain will be enough to mask your lovemaking from his sleeping Mother just down the hall. And sure, the cushions are scratchy under you both, and the tv sometimes feels a little intrusive when all he wants to hear is your names on each others lips whispered softly into ears at the beginning of a beautiful day. But all that, and the musk of your sex that has made its home there brings out a bit of sentimentality in him, and he’ll have you there still when he’s especially desperate.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
It does not take a lot to motivate Arthur at all. He’ll start getting flushed just looking at a women’s catalog. But with you? The thing that gets him going probably the quickest is when you’re kissing him, and suddenly he can’t kiss you back ‘cause you’re trailing a line of neat little kisses along his jaw, down his neck, pausing to lick a wet spot where his most important veins are supposed to be, before moving along to his adam’s apple, sucking at it almost. Nothing makes him want to curl into you and just let you have your way with him more.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
His big no’s usually involve anything revolving around pain play- especially stuff involving brute force. He seriously doesn’t know his own strength despite his skinny frame and he just doesn’t wanna take that kind of chance in the bedroom with you ‘cause if he ever hurt you even a little he would feel awful about it.

But other than that he’s also he’s got a few things that are kinda just weird for him. He’s not wholly against doing them but... they’re things that would definitely take getting used to if you liked them. He doesn’t really like DDLG stuff or the associated acronyms (wow... I’m a heathen). Just kinda feels out of place for someone to call him daddy (and again, he’s kinda an old fashioned romantic. Daddy just sounds way too much like greaser or gangster slang and it’s almost funny how out of pace that kind of name feels when it’s said in reference to himself). He also will kinda pass on a mommy kink just ‘cause of lingering mom issues. But that being said he might be okay with it eventually- starting to disassociate a phrase like that with bad memories and using it to make better ones instead. It’d certainly take some talking through though.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
Oh god. Artie loves oral. Giving. Receiving. Both are phenomenal.

It’s one of those really unexpected things about making love to another person that he really didn’t expect. The act of tracing his tongue all over you, feeling your juices electrify every taste-bud he has, getting to explore you, pulling back your folds like they were the big velvet curtains at Wayne Hall... it’s almost religious. Almost enough to make him want to believe in that man on the cross his mom’s got hung over the bed.

And when the roles are reversed, he feels exposed, like he’s too small a man to be treated by you like this. But to feel your mouth around him, slowly moving up and down... it’s reverent, just as palpable as he feels when your legs hang over his shoulders, and he adores it.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
As part of the old romantic in him, he generally likes it slow. When he’s inside you, he really wants to make love to you. He doesn’t want to lump himself in with other guys who want nothing more than to just get off. If he’s being intimate with anyone it’s because he loves them. And with you that goes tenfold. He wants to savor every drag of his cock against your walls and every moan for him in your breath. He wants to hold your face as you cum, slowly continuing to pump into you if only to watch you writhe in bliss with him for as long as possible, feeling truly loved in return as you cling to him through it all. It means a lot to him, and the nature of your lovemaking will always reflect that. The only exception is when you beg him, plead for him to go faster. Then he won’t hold back at all. He can’t deny you much, and certainly not this of all things.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**  
He is almost never opposed to a quickie. Especially the kind that happen when you wake up. When you both have a long day of work ahead of you and the first thing either of you want before so much as a good morning is to wiggle each person’s underwear down just enough to expose, and settle himself inside you, filling you within minutes. Just knowing that he’s still technically inside you gets him through his morning routine and maybe even through the whole day if he’s so lucky.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
He doesn’t like to think of himself as being all too adventurous. For a lot of his life he’s felt like he isn’t really allowed to be a sexual person, but of course, with a little nudging from you, he finds himself more comfortable in his sexuality as a whole.

He will, eventually, grow more bold- especially with his affections towards you. He has a number of fantasies that make him blush just thinking about them. Most of them involving you, stopping by Haha’s before or after work, or coming to bring him lunch while he’s at a gig. He’ll be a perfect gentleman where you’re concerned, but you’ll start to get a little... hands-y with him. Wrapping your arms around his slender shoulders, digging your hands under his wig if he’s wearing it, and caressing the curls at the back of his head so gently. He’ll settle his hands on your waist, eventually kissing you. And soon, neither of you can hold back. Clown code be damned, he’ll haul you to the nearest private place- be it broom closet or bathroom, and give it all back to you tenfold. Nothing feels quite as forbidden as making love to you while at work, and he would go absolutely wild if it ever happened in reality (spoiler alert: it does, and even though he resists for the sake of propriety at first, he folds like a cheap suit at your every touch and suggestion).

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
His meds tend to affect him in more ways than one. On them, he cums more quickly than he would otherwise-to his own embarrassment whenever he’s with you, just so lost in your touch and how good you feel, but the upside is it’s not as difficult to work him up all over again afterward, and he’s so happy for round 2.

But off his meds, he tends to take his time. Things get a little more drawn out- almost like it’s a little harder for him to cum, but as far as he sees it, it’s all to your benefit. He will be pounding himself into your pretty little pussy for hours if he can help it.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
He wishes he owned toys. If you have some, he’s bashfully fascinated by them. He’s probably snuck out your vibrator and masturbated with it sliding along the bottom ridge of his dick as his hand glides up and down on himself. It felt so good, and he will have a hard time wrestling with himself the next time he finds himself walking down by the porno theaters. God knows, he can’t afford much on his salary, but he’s all too tempted to jump into every sex shop he sees to buy something new for the both of you.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Artie doesn’t tease. He plays. He likes to explore your body, almost child-like in his fascination with you. He doesn’t mean to make you impatient when he stares at your breasts, absentmindedly dragging his thumb over a pert bud like it had just fallen from the sky and into his hand, or stare too long at the wetness leaking out of you, his breath cooling your hot core as he takes it all in with wonder.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
Arthur isn’t quite as vocal as you might want to be... at first.  
When you hold him, he’ll gasp silently, a swifter breath than before escaping him with every caress of your fingers. And just when he feels like he’s starting to get lost in the feeling, your hand dips lower, into his pants, running your palm down his quickly hardening shaft. His breath comes sharper, and suddenly you hear it- faint but clear. Little hums escape him- a sweet little tune of pleasure that he just can’t bury down when you’re touching him like that.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
Artie can cum untouched. It’s a funny little talent that’s gotten him into a lot of trouble before. Sometime on his commute when he’s just trying to get in even a modicum of a nap before work or at the end of the day. And suddenly he’ll think about you, and before he really knows what’s happening he’s got a wet patch on the front of his trousers. He’ll manage to cover it up by tying his sweater or his hoodie over his waist before getting off of the train or the bus at his proper stop, but oh god that’s going to be hard to explain and clean later.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**  
Artie’s got a nice dick. He’ll admit it eventually. What you see tucked in his whities isn’t quite all that you get either- a little bonus in length and thickness when he’s hard, but boy is it pretty. He’s got little freckles on his foreskin and along his shaft that he thought was just his dick looking eternally dirty for a very long time, and he felt really self-conscious about it especially when you come into the picture, but when you take the time to lap and lave all over them he finds he actually agrees with you that they’re cute.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Artie’s had a weird relationship with his sex drive over the years. He’s interested in sex, sure, but his meds and his partner (or lack thereof) are a big and important factor. On his meds, he’s definitely not as active, and without you he feels downright repressed. He doesn’t even masturbate all that often. But when he does finally fool around especially with you, he seems to really... enjoy it more. Like he really ends up being able to savor how good it feels even just touching himself.

Off his meds, he’s positively buzzing with want. It feels more natural- like something inside him has broken itself out of a cage. He gets more bold- like he feels for once that he’s allowed to want. And when it comes to you? You better buckle up ‘cause there’s nothing more that he wants than you.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Sleep is never easy for him. Insomnia has broken his body down just as badly as the bruising beatings he’s taken. Most nights are the same. Even with you. Even if you’ve fucked his brains out and held him close, and made sure that he’s loved and safe and happy- really happy, he’ll find himself staring at the ceiling anyway, a giggle always stuck in his throat just begging for the chance to come out. But it’s not always so bad. He gets to look at you, chest rising and falling so deeply and softly with every breath- almost eternally sighing. It comforts him. No matter what tortures he’s going through inside his head, you there, in his bed, it’s enough to at least relax him. And sometimes it’s just enough to get him to lay down beside you. To just shut his eyes for a moment, lay his hand on your abdomen and listen to you breathing- alive, with him.


End file.
